


TGIF

by Canoebeau



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canoebeau/pseuds/Canoebeau
Summary: Team Barbie go little too hard, chaos ensues. Starts slow, kinda Hangover-esque AU.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, be gentle please. Also not beta read and I'm sleep deprived all mistakes are on me and the fact I did not proof read... Enjoy

Caroline didn't know where she went so wrong in life that she was now sitting in the grill, drinking cheap bourbon shots alone at 7pm, but she had an inkling it had to do with that were-slut Hailey and her boneheaded EX-boyfriend and their werewolf revolution against he-who-shall-not-be-named. That and the fact that Tyler can't seem to say no to a bitch in heat. 

What a dick! Like she cares though, the spark was long gone in their vampire/hybrid parody of Romeo and juliet. Caroline sometimes wonders if she and Tyler would have even been together if he who shall still not be named wasn't there posing as an evil obstacle in their 'love' story. The bleak answer was probably not, god, she needed ten thousand more shots. 

As she threw back another the chair in front of her was suddenly and annoyingly occupied, a bottle of tequila was slammed down in front of her.

"If you're going to pathetically wallow over that worthless peasant lockwood you might as well do it right" exclaimed Rebekah with what most would call a cocky smirk but Caroline could see the nervousness that hid behind her blue eyes, a look she was becoming increasingly familiar with. 

"And why would you, the person trying to systematically steal my life care how I mourn the death of my relationship and what little was left of my dignity?" she groaned this was not what she needed, she wanted to sulk in peace at the bottom of a bottle of bourbon, maybe she should have went to the boarding house picked a room and raided the liquor cabinet.

" I'm well over wanting your life, it seems alarmingly lonely and sad" rebekah instantly grimaced "no offense meant we seem to be in similar boats so why not drown in alcohol together?"

Caroline knew that Rebekah had been basically shunned by her brother and was severely lacking in the friend department, but as someone who had done the whole mean blonde cheerleader act before she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for her, she was alone just like her. With that thought she made her decision pushing her bottle of bourbon towards the other blonde while snagging the tequila for herself.

"Swapsies?" she smiled sympathetically "so what brings you here if its not weresluts and cheating scumbags?"

Rebekahs eyes twinkled with surprise and happiness, she obviously hadn't expected Caroline to agree. She then sighed and poured herself a shot before slamming it back.

"I miss Nik" she whined "I know its completely ridiculous of me, since he's been a complete wanker, you would think nearly dying would give the bastard some perspective, right? But no he is still being abhorrent because of the incident with the doppelganger-"

She cut herself off timidly looking at Caroline for her reaction, Elena's transition though tragic had always been inevitable in her mind, she knew Stefan or Damon would eventually cave to the selfish need to have her for eternity, her money had been on Damon. This belief while not absving Rebekah in her eyes, made the deed easier to accept.

"Okay, I get that Klaus is pissed because of his need for hybrid minions or whatever, but I thought he'd understand your need for revenge after thinking you'd lost him and ot was the smart move to make on your part, a move he would 1000% make if your positions were reversed, so what's the deal? " she rambled while Rebekah looked on in trepidation and awe. 

Klaus would wipe out the entire town if Rebekah was killed maybe the entire state, he was also strategic if he had of had to make the call between having a super vamp hunter on his tail or killing 'the doppelganger' , she's not sure even his hard on for hybrids would have saved Elena.

"I don't think it's the act of killing Elena itself but the tiff we had after" the original blonde groaned "but I was upset he saved you! A baby vampire he's known all of 5 seconds over me! His sister who had stood by him for a millennia, I should be the mad one here not him!"

Caroline inhaled deeply she had been trying to bury that memory deep deep down in the darkest pits of her mind because it made her feel so incredibly angry, he had kissed her! In her boyfri-Ex-boyfriends body! It made her blood boil, but it also made her heart twist because she had kissed him and a tiny teeny part had enjoyed it... Alot. It had been different, God looking back she feels so stupid for not knowing the instant his lips touched hers. Shot time, she thought reaching for the tequila.

"Obviously, I'm glad he saved me because as we've established I'm a baby vamp and I get why you're upset but and don't get mad the reason he left you is probably because he knows after a millenia how much of a badass you are and the tiff, I think a lot of what motivates him is he's afraid you'll walk away, because he would if he was you, no one hates him more than he hates himself and he's just waiting for you, and Elijah, and kol to catch up and leave him all alone and it terrifies him" God, again with the rambling Caroline was on a roll tonight and judging by the look on the other girls face she'd said too much or got too real for shot night at a bar "God, sorry I'm drunk, you probably know better than me"

"It's okay, let's not talk about Nik, he's a real mood killer" Rebekah exclaimed pouring both her and caroline a shot "Now, let's get so drunk that we forget all about bloody hybrids or hunters or the cure! All that exists is us, the alcohol, team barbie!" 

Caroline laughed along with the toast clinking glasses with Rebekah, tonight is gonna be interesting.

NEXT MORNING

Caroline's head felt like it was inside a washing machine that was on fire. She groaned as she stretched out her aching limbs only for her hand to smack into something distinctly body-shaped.

"Morning, Love"

Crap.


	2. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is all over the place as usual and I'm making canon work for me so it's kinda AUish but i hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my mistakes! Thanks for the lovely comments on the first chapter xxx

"Morning love"  
Crap.  
Turning to look at the visage of one Kol Mikaelson grinning down at her from his perch against the headboard a headboard that caroline did not recognise, in a room that caroline did not recognise but the scent that currently permeated both the sheets, the room and her body was one she could pick out in central station on busy day not that she would ever admit such a thing out loud.

"what are you doing here?!" caroline yelped as she looked under the sheets thankfully she was clothed, unfortunately it was a soft white Henley that she donned and was her- "And why is my hair wet?!"

"relax darling, obviously someone's not a morning person" Kol winked taking a drink from the red solo cup he cradled "Babys first vamp black out? Don't fret uncle Kol is here to walk you through a magical night full of alcohol, drugs and what i hear the kids call tping"

Caroline rolled her eyes giving one of her top five glares "did you drug me?"

"why I never, sweet caroline how could you think such a horrid thing?!" he mockingly gasped

"well for one, I can't remember anything, two I've just woken up in Klaus' bed, IN klaus' shirt and three you're here and my hair is wet Kol!" she yelled

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open startling her but seemingly not surprising Kol at all, stupid original sensei bullishit, in walked or rather shuffled Rebekah in a pink nightgown with rainbow glitter smudged up the sode of her face, she let out a groan as she flopped in between the two "I am never drinking again, what's with all the screaming and why is your hair wet?" the older blonde squinted at her.

"dear sister looking as lovely as ever" Kol taunted "It appears cinderella here is experiencing her first vampiric blackout/hangover"

"not surprising considering the amount we drank, even I'm hazy when it comes to last nights debacles" she murmured before dragging herself to sit against the headboard "so young one where does it start to get fuzzy?"

Caroline sighed looking at the two youngest originals and began to recount her last clear memory of the night before. 

8pm - The Grill

"No way" Caroline exclaimed while giggling, face flushed from the alcohol and laughter. 

"Yes way!" Rebekah laughed "it was utterly ridiculous, Kol was convinced he could out do any of the burlesque dancers compelled his self an outfit and put on quite a show, much to Lijah and Nik's dismay"  
Caroline tried picturing such an outrageous scene, and Klaus' reaction to it, she giggled thinking about the hybrid watching his younger brother entertaining a crowd in a corset. 

"wow, sometimes I forget how much you guys have lived" she murmured tipping the last of the bourbon into her mouth. 

"sometimes I forget too, in all honesty, all the betrayal and plotting overshadows the actual living" the other blonde sighed, reaching for the tequila only to find it empty she pouted at caroline

"Nope no downers tonight!" she exclaimed waving frantically at Matt who had been walking past 

"Yes Care?" he said in exasperation 

"Another round!" the two blondes exclaimed then giggled at eachother 

"guys, I hate to do this but I'm going to have to cut you off, that's your 3rd 'round' in an hour" he sighed eyeing the 6 empty bottles of spirit before looking at the pouting blondes "and according to most of the town you two are underage human cheerleaders, and i quite like having job" 

"but matty-" 

"nope my minds made up, I'll get you some water" he confirmed grabbing the empty bottles and heading to the bar. 

Caroline was not ready to go home and wallow not by a long shot, she wanted to have fun and this was the most fun she'd had in ages before she could start planning what to do, Rebekah had hooked her arm under Carolines and was escorting her towards the door. 

"Come on Darling" the original smiled "I've got top shelf stuff and home" 

the young blonde hesitated for a second, yeah sure hanging out with Rebekah was super fun but heading to the lair of an original seemed dangerous but Rebekah was being great company and in all honesty caroline was quite drunk and apparently the original had a wardrobe full of historical momentos so-

"wait do you have any burlesque outfits yourself?!" she exclaimed already caught up in he idea of playing dress up and getting further 'wankered' as rebekah would say. 

"do i ever?!" the original blonde laughed "onward to good booze and shameful clothing!" 

Morning- at the Mikaelsons

"and then things get a little hazy" 

Rebekah regarded the young vampire seemingly amused reaching over to pat her wet hair "well you did seem to think you could keep up with me, drink for drink, baby vamp stubbornness" 

Kol chuckled swigging a drink from his solo cup, Caroline was pretty sire it wasn't orange juice "You did head to Rebekah's so called lair, put on quite the tasty little number before genius seem to strike that pretty little head of yours" 

Rebekah's house - 9pm  
The two blondes were jumping on Rebekah's bed dancing to Caroline's 'get drunk get krunk' playlist, the original had rolled her eyes at the title but Caroline would not be ashamed this playlist got her amped for every party she'd ever been to. 

Caroline had forgone the cute pink floral dress she had worn to the grill and was now sporting a deep blue corset and fishnets pulling off the burlesque look quite nicely if she did say so herself, rebekah had done some smokey make up for her and styled her hair, while sharing her many adventures in said corset much to Caroline's embarrassment while she drank a bottle of wine, where the young vamp had went dark and sexy the original had found an old golden flapper dress and was glowing

"Thank you, Caroline" she exclaimed as she jumped to sit on the floor grabbing the wine bottle, Caroline wasn't used to the vulnerable lilt to the girls voice so she climbed down next to her throwing an arm around to hug the older. 

"you don't need to thank me, Bex" she sang, she was having great time with the fellow cheerleader "I'm having blast and you're awesome sauce" 

Rebekah threw her head back laughing, which confused Caroline because she was serious, the other girl was awesome sauce"

"it's just I've been dreadfully bored and lonely since the Nik fiasco and then moving into my own home for the first time ever but having no one to invite over had been dreadful, sometimes i miss that stupid old mansion because it was supposed to be a home for us and it was 'awesome sauce' the baths!" she lamented while the younger nodded along sagely 

"and you never got to throw a rager there" the baby vamp commiserated, the mansion was next level and she could just imagine the riot that would be a party at the mikaelsons estate, sure people would probably die but all around the asthetic and dance room worth it.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Rebekah shouted gleefully jumping up from her space on he floor "we should throw a rager at the mansion!" 

Caroline crinkled her nose that's not what she said right? "Bex i dont know won't klaus-" 

"he's in Italy at the minute! This is the perfect revenge!" she babbled excitedly texting away on her phone. 

Well, it was too late to stop the obvious plan Rebekah was enacting and Caroline loves a party, and Klaus had been a dick! She deserves this party just as much as Rebekah! Fuck Klaus and Tyler! She was reclaiming her dignity with the biggest rager in the history of Mystic Falls. And she had another idea for the 'revenge' part for Bex. 

Grabbing her phone she mass forwarded to everyone on her contacts list (except Klaus, her Mom and the Scooby Gang caroline so didnt want to face them) every cheer squad, every football/baseball/whatever sports team in the area, college guys and girls! This will be epic! 

'RAGER at the Mikaelson Mansion be there or be square, my humble companions! Going to be a Night to probably not remember if we do it right! 😂  
P. S. Bring toilet paper 😜'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy don't know if I'll continue or not we shall see.


End file.
